Netherlands x Reader PART 1
by Professor Gaz Nami
Summary: The first part of the 'Netherlands x Reader' series. May include Tim being an introvert and you being all kawaii like. 'Nuff said.


One Track Mind

**Netherlands x Reader**

You paced back and forth, determining what your next move would be or whether it was acceptable or not. I mean, you had had enough! See, you were introduced to a rather quiet man, brother to your best friend; Belle, two weeks ago today. When you two first met, he was extremely shy, the introduction was nothing more than a mere 'Hm,' and then he left to attend business who-knows else where. Trying, as you did, he just wouldn't open up. You wanted to befriend the tall Dutch man, you did, but all your effort shows to no avail.

Groaning an exasperated sigh, you plopped on your couch, in the living room, almost ready to accept defeat. You couldn't think of anything. _'I've tried sparking a conversation with him, but he's not willing to contribute...'_ You thought. Then an idea went off in your head. It may or may not work, but really, anything is worth a shot at this point, right?

You picked up the phone and dialed the number oh-so familiar to hold it up to your ear and waited until the ringing stopped. After a few moments, the tone did stop, but only to be replaced by a voice that you weren't entirely expecting. "Hallo?" Asked a gruff voice that seemed slightly agitated.

"U-uhm... Hello? Who's this?"

"Tim, who's this? Why would you call someone and not know who they are?" Tim said a little quickly hoping the conversation to end already.

Darn, you can't talk to him now! You need to ask Belle about him! It would be weird if you asked him to tell you about himself.

"It's _. _ _? I-I believe we've met before. I was just caught off guard, is all. I was hoping to speak with Belle. C-could you put her on the phone?" You mentally curse yourself for stuttering. Good thing he wasn't there with you in person, or else he would've seen a light crimson brush across your cheeks, as well.

"Mm, no." He replied bluntly.

"..."

"..."

"What do you mean, 'No'?" You asked, thinking that it was odd of him to give such an answer.

"Belle is not here, she went to the mall with Elizavetta to shop. Why did you want to speak to her?" Well, that was unlike him. Why would he care what business you had with your good friend on the phone? He's usually one to give the specific information asked for then end the conversation there. Plus, you couldn't give him the truth, _'Oh, I was just calling to ask Belle what kind of person you are, what you like, what you hate, you know, the norm; 'cause I'm a big weirdo.'_ No, that wouldn't do.

"I was just calling to say hello and... ask for her waffle recipe?" You lied, the last bit sounding unsure having been made up on the spot.

"..."

"..."

"Mm... I know the recipe." He said after a bit of silence, as if he were thinking.

"You... you do?" You asked in disbelief. Belle never told any one her recipe! And you just pretending you were going to ask her for it to cover up your real intensions. Even if you _were_ to ask for the recipe, you were sure she would deny you! But you suppose that it'd make sense that her brother would know, they're pretty close.

"Mhm. I could come over and give it to you, smallif that's what you'd like, I guess./small " You didn't quite here the last part, seeing as though he mumbled it. To be fair, you might've missed it because you were still kind of getting over initial shock. This was the longest he'd ever spoken to you; noted that it wasn't that long, but it was something **AND** he was offering to bring over Belle delicious delicacy recipe! This had to be a dream, right?

"Yes! I-I mean sure, if that alright with you.." You reply, trying to hide the excitement in your voice.

"Mm, it's fine.. I'll be right over... "

"Great, okay, see you then!"

"...Mm, bye." You heard the clicking of the phone on the other line, meaning that he had hung up. Now all you had to do was get ready and hope for the best. Now, truth be told, you held feelings for the Dutch man. Deep feelings. Feelings you couldn't describe in any other words besides 'love.' And who knows? You might actually be able to get him to open up to you when he's over. All you had to do now was get ready.


End file.
